Distracted
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: Annabeth knew this whole Percy-is-invulnerable thing was going to be hard as soon as she held her knife against his throat during Capture the Flag and he just kept walking.


**A/N: I was bored and my internet was down so I began to freewrite—a little thing I got from NCIS where you just right whatever to clear your head—and it became this! I'm really proud of how it turned out and I think it's probably one of the better ones I've done in a long time… Anyway, read and review!**

Annabeth knew this whole Percy-is-invulnerable thing was going to be hard as soon as she held her knife against his throat during Capture the Flag and he just kept walking. The spot she knew held the key to her victory was covered with armor. She chased after him, standing in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going, Seaweed Brain?"

"To get the flag, duh," he muttered, pushing around her.

"But—"

"Aw, come on, Annabeth, you can't seriously expect me to let you win." He turned and smiled at her like she was child he had just told wasn't allowed to go to Disneyland because he wanted to. The look was patronizing, insulting, and made Annabeth really, really angry.

She gave him her best glare. He kept smiling. "There is no way you're getting our flag."

"Oh, really? Who's gonna stop me?"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips, clearly telling him that that was her job. Unbeknownst to him, her team had told her to distract Percy. They were sick of losing to him just because he couldn't get hurt. Annabeth hadn't understood what they meant, considering she had never been one-on-one with Percy until now.

Percy's smile just grew. "Wow. Alright then. So stop me." He waited for a second and then turned, walking towards the direction he was pretty sure the flag was being hidden. Suddenly, he noticed Annabeth's hand coming up in fist form. He grabbed it around the wrist, smirking. "Seriously?" The other hand came up and tugged at the vise-like grip Percy had on her arm.

She pouted. "Seaweed Brain—"

"Wise Girl," he countered. "Just face it. There is no way you're beating me."

A devilish glint flashed in her eyes and she stepped closer to Percy, chest to chest, armor to armor. He looked down at her, obviously not noticing how Annabeth's gaze flickered to his lips and then back to his gorgeous sea-green eyes repeatedly. His hand was still wrapped around her wrist, but with her other hand she grabbed his belt loop, pulling his lower body towards her as well. Percy seemed to understand.

"Oh," he whispered.

She raised herself onto her tiptoes but before Annabeth could meet Percy's lips with her own, he laughed and pulled back, dropping her wrist.

"Nice try, Wise Girl. But I'm a little smarter than that."

Annabeth resisted the urge to groan in frustration. Instead, she crossed her arms, still standing in Percy's way. "You wouldn't fight a girl, would you?" Percy made a move for his pocket and as he extracted Riptide, Annabeth grabbed the pen. "You may be invulnerable, Percy, but some of your reflexes still really suck."

He was still smiling. "Alright then. Without swords."

"You want to grapple." The intended question came out more like a surprised statement.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

She scowled and tossed Riptide and her knife to the side. "Winner gets to send the loser to the other side of the woods."

"Deal."

They both lunged for each other. Percy grabbed her first, forcing her to the ground. She felt the air leave her body at the unexpected pressure and gasped for a big breath before fighting back, rolling him onto his back. She couldn't hit his stomach because of the armor and she couldn't hit anywhere else because of his invulnerability. She wondered for a moment if certain parts below the belt were now as invulnerable as the rest of him. She hoped not as she stumbled to stand—Percy still fighting her—and kicked at his groin.

He made a choking sound, his face squished uncomfortably.

"That," he gasped, "was not cool."

"Whoopsies," she said, not really sounded sorry. "I thought you were invulnerable."

"Oh, I am. That was just a real blow to my ego." He still looked uncomfortable, though, and wasn't making a move to stand up like she was.

"Um, Percy, are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded, still staring at her shoes. "Wow; that hurt more than I thought it would."

She suddenly felt sheepish. "Sorry, Percy."

Percy looked up at her and rose to his feet. "You're gonna pay for that." He grabbed at her again and she found her back against a tree. Annabeth had earlier noticed they were near the stream, but had hoped he wouldn't use his powers against her. Against her hopes, she noticed water trailing towards them through the air.

She hit and kicked and shouted, trying to get away, but she was trapped between the tree and the hard body of the boy. Percy grabbed her wrists and she scowled at him.

"I hate you," she spat.

He grinned.

Water continued towards them and she felt the cool wetness trail around her wrists, middle, and ankles, tying her to the tree.

"You stupid seaweed brain!" she yelled. "Ugh! I'm going to murder you when I get out of this. Just you wait!"

Percy backed up a few feet and ran his eyes over her. Grinning, he stepped forward and unlatched her armor, making it fall to her feet.

"Now that's just insulting," she told him. "Leaving me vulnerable for someone else to attack."

"Don't worry. These binds scream 'Property of Percy Jackson.'" He grabbed her helmet, throwing it to the ground. He cocked his head. Her camp T-shirt had ridden up past her belly button, showing off a bit of skin. There were a few fine blonde hairs he noticed and lower down, her saw a little bit of blue peaking out of her jeans.

"'Property?" she screeched, still fighting the watery chains. "When did I become anyone's property?" She hoped her team had already captured Percy's flag because she didn't know how long she could keep him here now that she was trapped. For some reason he was staring at her middle. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. My eyes are up here."

He glanced up at her. "I really should go win the game, but I can spare a few minutes," he muttered.

"What are you talking ab—oh. _Oh_."

Percy kissed her stomach once, twice, three times, and felt her squirm. He stood up straight and kissed her neck, her shoulder, her jaw, collarbone, temple, eyelids, cheeks, and the tip of her nose before their lips met.

He pulled away eventually, staring at her with intensity. "Wanna skip the game and make out in the lake?"

"I thought you wanted to win."

"There are other…pressing matters to attend to," he told her, leaning into her. She smiled lazily up at him. "Pretty please?"

She thought about it for a moment. Her hand—subconsciously—began to reach for him before she remembered what he had done.

"You tied me to a stupid tree!" she yelled. "I don't know why I'm in love with you, you moronic, egotistical, hormone-fueled, kelp head!" She groaned, closing her eyes. "And to think I almost said yes! You…you…"

"Gorgeous, hunky, strong, athletic, manly, godly—"

"Half godly," she corrected him.

"My lower half."

"Oh, shut up! Let me down from this stupid—"

"Wait, did you say you were in love with me?"

She paused. Had she? In the heat of the moment it might have been possible she had said some things she hadn't meant to… But it was true, nonetheless. "I-I…"

He kissed her softly. "I love you, too, Annabeth."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Annabeth nearly forgot why she was angry in the first place, but then he grinned evilly, kissed her once more and began to walk away.

"I take it back! I hate you!"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Annabeth bit her lip, watching him go. He froze and spun on his heel. "Were you just staring at my—"

"No!"

"But if you were—"

"Oh, shut up," she sighed. "You tied me a tree, you have my knife, you've kissed me senseless, now go win the stupid game."

Percy crossed his arms. "Now you're making me feel guilty."

In the distance she heard scuffling and shouts; cries and people running, feet pounding on the ground in the direction of the other team's border. Percy must have heard it too because he scowled.

"You distracted me!"

Annabeth smiled. "A plan worthy of Athena."

"You…you…you planned this?"

"Worked well, didn't it? I'm a great actress."

"How did you know I was gonna feel guilty?"

"Because I know you."

He scowled. "Dammit," he hissed, beginning to race off just as the crowd cheered with victory for the Athena cabin and their teammates. He glared at her. "I should leave you here all night."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What if I challenged you to sneak out at midnight and meet me by the lake?" he asked, running his eyes over her again. His gaze was nearly tangible. She shivered.

"I can't resist a challenge."

**A/N: The ending isn't as awesome, but oh, well, whaddya gonna do? So, today was my 3****rd**** day of Hell Week for Band Camp! 8 fricking hours in the sun, marching. I am SO burned:( Review and make me feel better? Also, thanks to those who have been following my stories, "First," and "In Fear and Love." I'm sorry to say they're almost done!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
